vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leficios
|-|Human= |-|Dragon= Summary Leficios is the wife of Yuki, and the Supreme Dragon. She is strongest living thing there is, and rules over the Wicked Forest that is filled with strong monsters. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Leficios Origin: A Demon Lord’s Tale: Dungeons, Monster Girls, and Heartwarming Bliss Age: 1000+ Gender: Female Classification: Ancient Dragon, Supreme Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has an exceptionally good sense of smell), Aura (Radiates an overwhelming aura that scares everything around her), Magic, Breath Attack, Energy Manipulation (Can control mana which she can shape into hands), Power Nullification (Can dispel magic), Precognition (Can sense danger to herself before it happens), Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their stats), Flight, Shapeshifting, Healing, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense magical energy), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Explosion Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Plant Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Transmutation (Created several glass bottles out of dirt), Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Her skill allows her to intimidate her opponents, causing them to panic and perhaps even falter when attempting to launch an attack, or instantly faint), Metal Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Air Manipulation, Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Immune to the rauschgift balms’ effects which causes anything in its vicinity to go insane), Curse Manipulation (Unaffected by the curses of magic weapons, in fact the weapons are actually afraid of her), Empathic Manipulation, Information Analysis (Can hide her stats from others), Disease Manipulation (Abnormal status conditions such as cavities don't affect her), Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation (Can easily nullify Rei's psychokinesis and Lowe's mind magic with minimal effort) Attack Potency: Country level (To Leficios, crushing one measly country is barely an achievement. For she has, in the past, destroyed several at once) Speed: At least Subsonic (Far superior to Yuki), with Supersonic attack speed (Her breath attack is so fast it creates sonic booms) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country level Stamina: High (Far superior to the former dragon king who can fight at full power for three straight days) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Leficios is an ancient being with vast knowledge on a variety of subjects such as secret organizations. She is also an extremely skilled magician. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Analyze:' A skill which allows him to inspect something and determine its stats. *'Dispel Magic:' A spell which allows him to nullify magic. *'Disguise:' A skill that stops people from seeing her stats. It shows her enemies what she wants them to see and hid what she didn’t. *'Crisis Detection:' A skill which alerts her when there is any danger to her before it happens. *'Primordial Magic:' Magic which is considered a lost art. It is in essence, the power of the user's imagination. It is none other than their very own imagination that serves as the basis for casting spells, and thus, it is also their imagination that allows them to create their own magical techniques. *'Supreme Dragon:' A title granted to the most powerful dragon in the world, the dragon that reigns above all others. This title drastically boosts the stats of those who possess it. It also provides the “Supreme Ruler’s Intimidation” skill and the unique Supreme Dragon class. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Manga Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fear Users Category:Metal Users Category:Immortals Category:Air Users Category:Dragons Category:Isekai Characters Category:A Demon Lord’s Tale: Dungeons, Monster Girls, and Heartwarming Bliss Category:Tier 6